


Flame

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling when you’re so happy that it feels like you’re not even walking on the earth anymore, like some supernatural power lifts you up and all your energy just float out on the ground. You know that feeling when you’re so sad it feels like someone press you down under the water and you try, you really try to swim up to the surface but you just can’t. You know that feeling when you’re so angry that you can’t breathe, when there’s something cold and hard pressing down the air from your lungs, and you would rather die than living one more second thinking about what it was that made you furious. You know that feeling when you’re so in love that it feels like you’re touching a fire with your fingers, afraid that that flame in your heart is going to disappear and you lay half the night wondering what you did to deserve being loved back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

You know that feeling when you’re so happy that it feels like you’re not even walking on the _earth_ anymore, like some supernatural power lifts you up and all your energy just float out on the ground. You know that feeling when you’re so sad it feels like someone press you down under the _water_ and you try, you really try to swim up to the surface but you just can’t. You know that feeling when you’re so angry that you can’t breathe, when there’s something cold and hard pressing down the _air_ from your lungs, and you would rather die than living one more second thinking about what it was that made you furious. You know that feeling when you’re so in love that it feels like you’re touching a _fire_ with your fingers, afraid that that flame in your heart is going to disappear and you lay half the night wondering what you did to deserve being loved back.

-

He glanced shyly towards the curly haired boy that’s sitting in the middle of the classroom, laughing loudly with all his friends. Niall always liked him the most when he is like this, the corners of his lips almost touching his ears. All his teeth are really straight and white, and if he hadn’t gone in the same school as he since he had been six years old, he would have bet his own life that he had had a retainer before, because they were movie star perfect. He wanted to lick his tongue against them, feeling the glossy enamel against his. Trough all these years he had seen several girls doing it on him, but when he came home to bed and closed his eyes, it all seemed a bit more passionate.

He wondered if the boy even knew his name, they had never talked to each other, yet he knew that he loved him. Niall had dreamt of those green orbs so many times, and once or twice he had hoped that they would look as lovingly on him as they did when he saw a hot girl. It wasn’t that he hated females, but sometimes they just disgusted him. The way they always seemed to think that the world revolves around them, or how they always wears to tight clothes so that you see every curve on their body. Sometimes it wasn’t a positive to see everything on the body, some things you should just keep in private.

“You’re starring again Ni, it’s getting a bit creepy.” Liam whispered.

He knew it was the truth, but he couldn’t turn his eyes away from him. He was just so beautiful, all his features looked like it was tailor made, measured everything to the smallest detail. He wanted to draw his fingers on every inch of his body, feeling him squirm under his touches. Knowing what he could make the boy feel by just using his hands.

It had been eight years since he fell in love with the boy; it had been when a fat girl had asked him to be his valentine. All the lads in their class had laughed at the poor girl, but he had been kind to say yes, glaring bitterly on his friends. Even though Harry perhaps didn’t remember the scene, Niall did. He had become his hero that day.

The British teen was much taller than him, and he couldn’t help to wonder if his head would fit perfectly in his neck. Everything was just amazing about him, his kind heart, his good looking and that voice. He could just forget time when he listened to it reading a piece from a novel in front of their class. It was a little bit raspy, like someone that had smoked in his entire life and yet his lungs were fresher than most of the world’s population.

“So you shagged her last night Haz?” the Tomlinson boy asked while he winked his eye encouraging.

“Yeah, she was a nice bird, but it wasn’t the right one so the haunt will continue.” He said as he looked seductively on some of the girls that giggled blushingly.

 _‘Notice me Harry! I’m just here waiting, craving by your attention’_ he thought to himself.

Why couldn’t he see how desperate he was, staring at him all the time? Was the gender really that important? Wasn’t it love that won in the end? He wasn’t so sure anymore, because he had spent more than half his life pining after the brunette without even not have spoken single word to him yet. Even though he was just an invisible dot in a big crowd in those green eyes, Harry was the earth, the water, the air and the fire in his heart, a flame that he was never ever going to stop extinguish. 


End file.
